fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Bacterial Life
Bacterial Life Bacterial life is one of the world’s secrets that mystified and bewildered the scientists. This bacterium was discovered in Antarctica – the coldest place on Earth. It is harmless, resides and spawns on the frozen surface. The Bacterial life has a few micrometer lengths that reach 1.0000×10^−6 m. Typically, there are 60 million of bacterial cells in a hundred meters of ice space. The number of bacteria on earth approximately reach more than 8x10^30 million. The growth rate of these bacteria is 5 million per second. The augmentation was measured by Jone Ray, a global leader in research and environmental literacy. In 1987, the researcher reported that the bacterial life live in depths of up to 800 meters in the Arctic Ocean. The report also showed that bacterial life breed by cell division. One bacterial life can produce more than a thousands homogeneous bacteria in one second. The bacterium was ranked to labile cells that constantly multiply. The research indicated that the bacteria become more active as the temperature goes down. At −180.5 °C (−356.9 °F), bacterial life gets more active and increases in numbers. Scientists have inspected the bacterial life’s DNA and were impressed by its lifespan. In their natural environment, the bacteria can live forever, unless they are exposed to heat in which they die immediately. In 1990 it was reported that the bacterial life’s plasma can prolong the life for any species on the Earth including people. Species that take this plasma can live forever. The experiments were approved by the end of 1993. Pella, 13 years old, was the first dog who took this plasma, and she is still alive. John Ray was the first human being to test the plasma, and he is still alive. Moreover, the bacterial life improved his immune system, and he has not been sick since that time. After many experiments, the negative effect from taking the plasma shots was denied, as there were no side effects observed. The demand of the plasma increased by the end of 1999. Scientists Attempted to carry all the bacterial life’s DNA to some of organisms, such as plants, animal, and humans, in order to extend their lifetime. The only problem was the cost of plasma. It was very expensive because of the technology used to extract the plasma from the bacteria. The cost of extracting the plasma is 8,000,000 dollar per shot. Recently, the global warming has increased with an average .99 °F. The hottest years were in 2009, 2013, and 2015. Ice was melting and the water level rose higher. Hence, 3.6x10^30 of bacterial life have died during the last few years. All researchers and scientists are still trying to find solution to save these magical species. Harry Douglas, a scientific researcher, illustrated that bacterial life is one of the most magic invention throughout the time, and governments should spend more than half of their annual budget on the bacterial life research. In January 2016, all the world's governments had a global agreement to spray frozen areas with a chemical compound to prevent ice from melting. Until this day the global scientists did not invent the chemical compound. The International Union for Conservation of Nature stated that the bacterial life was estimated to be at risk of extinction. Category:Science